Talk:Hundred Flowers
need confirmation on 360's how to obtain, you might need the quest the fated one too, but from my memory, it is learned automatically Sarmu 04:17, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I can't say for certain if you need it myself, but as far as I remember, you started off with it... But it's been a few months, so I'll let a recent player answer that. - Showoffmob 04:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Emmy can use Hundred Flowers on the XBOX with Rush as union leader (haven't checked with others yet). It can also be dodged on the XBOX too. Drake178 10:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or does this skill trigger way more often when Emmy's union is low on hp? Shadowphoenix666 11:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, this unique art is not morale-dependent and appears only if her union received severe pounding. --Kotomine Kirei 13:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That's not true on the XBOX. Drake178 13:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I've seen messages from people (XBOX version) implying that this art is the same (requirements) as the Omnistrike. --Kotomine Kirei 15:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Insult to Injury What the heck! you can only use this when Emmy gets to flashing red, yet it can be evaded just like that even worst when she says "Here's something to remember me by!" more like "Here's something that I'll remember! in the afterlife!". Unlike Irina's Omnistrike it can't be dodge it's much more reliable.--Remnant13 12:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) art requirement i am 100% sure i have triggered this art without flashing red hp, multiple times in the same battle without hp below 40-45%, -that was my first playthrough afterwards till my 7th playthrough, i needed to fulfill the blinking red hp condition to trigger it --Avil172 (talk) 09:09, March 12, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : So... which is it? That you never needed to get to "low HP" until your 7th playthrough, or that you needed to get to "low HP" until the 7th playthrough? I've seen it pop without it flashing red, but the requirement was placed there to (hopefully) clear some confusion over its trigger requirements differing from the X360's. Namely that the X360 requirements were so lax that you could use it against a rare monster without having to be a union leader and/or low HP (I've had it pop while at full) vs. needing Emmy as a union leader and relatively low HP. The "pinch" requirement is the most common, and likely, trigger. Zephyr (talk) 12:23, March 12, 2014 (UTC) no i always needed to have blinking red hp to trigger it(2nd playthrough to current one) but on my first playthrough i triggered it without blinking hp, as it was the first time i was playing this game, i was quite unknown about the game, so i was probably using random units with meele stance formation--Avil172 (talk) 12:56, March 13, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : Yeah, that's normal. It's possible to trigger it without hitting flashing red, although it's a relatively low chance. Low enough HP to be considered "low HP", but ont low enough to enter the "pinch" status. Zephyr (talk) 13:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC)